A solid-state image pickup device is a photoelectric converter that converts an optical signal from an image to an electrical signal based on an array of pixels. On a main surface of a substrate of a solid-state image pickup device, an image pickup element is mounted with its light-receiving surface facing upward.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-72258 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique regarding a camera module in which a semiconductor chip for an optical sensor is mounted and wire-bonded onto a wiring substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-20532 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique regarding an optical module in which an optical chip is mounted on a flexible substrate.